Day Out
by RomanReignsEmpire
Summary: Jessica, Roman, and Jojo spend the day at Disney World


**Day Out**

**Authors Note: Jessica, Roman, and Jojo spend the day at Disney World **

**Warnings:**** no smut just fluff**

* * *

**Saturday morning, 10:30AM **

Roman and Jessica lay sleeping in the bed. Roman has his arm around Jessica as she has her head on his chest sleeping, Roman however was awake and just laying in the bed running his hands through Jessica's hair. He saw the door opening out of the corner of his and smiled as he knew Jojo was awake

Jojo peaked around the door and smiled as she saw Roman was in the bed. She tiptoed in thinking they were still asleep, walking over to the bed she crawled onto it. "Hey princess." Roman said. "Hi daddy." She said. "Come here." He said

Jojo crawled over to him and laid down and Roman kissed her on the head. Jessica woke up a few minutes later. "Morning baby girl." He said. Jessica looked at him and smiled seeing Jojo beside him. "Morning." She said

"Morning mommy." Jojo said. "Morning sweetie." She said. "Can we go to Disney World today?" She asked. "I don't see why not, what about you babe?" She asked looking at Roman. "Yeah we should. Haven't been there in a while." He said

Jojo smiled. "Yay!" She said. "Okay sweetie go get dressed. The park opens soon and we wanna get there early to get a good parking spot." Roman said. "Okay daddy." Jojo jumped off the bed and ran to her room. "You feeling okat?" Jessica asked as she got up.

"Yeah." He said sitting up and getting up then walking into the bathroom. Jessica walked into her bathroom and did her business then walked into her closet and picked out her otufit. She smiled hearing Jojo and Roman as Roman tied Jojo's shoes. Jessica put her clothes on then did her hair and make-up. "You almost ready babe?" Roman asked as he pulled his hair back into a bun

"Yeah just looking for what shoes to wear." She said. "Jojo's waiting in the living room for us." He said slipping a belt on. "She's ready to go. You brush her hair?" She asked. "Yeah. She wanted her hair pulled back." He said. Jessica smiled slipping her shoes on. "You're a great dad." She said. "And you're a great mother." He said

Jessica put on a pair of earring and a couple of bracelets and a necklace then walked into the room. "How do I look?" She asked. Roman looked up. "Wow you look amazing baby." He said and kissed her. "Thank you." She smiled and kissed back

"You don't look bad yourself babe." She said. "Yeah. Its supposed to be a little warm today." He said. "That time of year babe." She said grabbing her purse. "Unfortunately." He said. "I'm ready to go." Jojo said

"Lets go." Roman said grabbing his things. Jessica placed her phone in her purse along with her keys and wallet and followed Roman into the living room. "Okay lets go." Roman said. Jojo ran over to the garage door and ran out to the car

Roman chuckled as he unlocked the car. Jessica opened the door so Jojo could get into and she buckled her in. "You get the passes babe?" Roman asked. "In my purse like they always are." She said kissing Jojo on the head then got into the car

Roman pulled up to Disney World an hour later and Jojo began jumping in her seat excitedly. "Jojo stop jumping." Roman said sternly. "Sorry daddy." Jojo said. Roman smiled at her through the rear view mirror as he held Jessica's hand and pulled into a parking space

Jessica helps Jojo out of the car and holds her hand as Roman holds the other one. "Ready for some fun princess?" Roman asked. "Yeah but I don't wanna go on the big rides today." She said

Roman nodded remembering what happened last time. "Okay sweetie we won't not after last time." He said. "I don't wanna get stuck." She said. "No big rides." Jessica said. "But first lets get something to eat." Roman said. "Pizza!" Jojo said

"Alright sweetie just for you." He said walking up to the gate and the worker scanned their passes. "Have a fun filled day." She said. "We will." Jessica said. "Hopefully no one here will recognize you." Jessica said. "They probably will baby." He said. Jessica nodded holding his hand as Jojo walked in front of them.

"Alright lets find a pizza place." He said. "There's one right there." Jessica said. "Lets go." He said. They walked up to the counter and Roman ordered them a slice of pizza. "Thank you daddy." Jojo said as they sat down at table. "You're welcome princess." He said

Jessica watched Roman and Jojo and took a picture of them. Roman smiled at her as she posted it on her Instagram page. "I had too." She said. "Its fine babe." Roman said and gave her a kiss.

"Alright where you wanna go to next Jojo?" Jessica asked. "The Frozen Ever After." Jojo said. "Okay then lets go to it." Roman said and they began heading towards the Frozen Ever After ride. They spend the rest of the day going to the attractions even spending some time at the zoo part of the park and riding the small rides as Jojo didn't want to ride any big rides

At about 8:30PM Roman got them some dinner which consisted of hamburgers. "Okay after this we're going home okay sweetie? I can tell you're getting sleepy." He said. "Alright daddy." She said

An hour later, Roman carries Jojo to the car and buckles her into the seat. Getting into the drivers seat, he started the car and held Jessica's hand as he drove home. "I'll unlock the door as you carry Jojo in." Jessica said. "Yeah. She had fun." He said

"Yeah she did. We all did." She said. Roman smiled and kissed her hand. At home Roman carries Jojo to her room and lays her on the bed, laying her teddy bear beside her then goes to the living room

Jessica sat on the couch. "Today was fun." She said. "Yeah." He said and kissed her. "I love you." He said. "And I love you." She said smiling and gave him another kiss. "Lets go to bed." Roman said. Jessica grabbed his hand and followed him to the bedroom.

* * *

**Moved from Tumblr **

**R&R**


End file.
